1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post and, more particularly, to a post which is locked in position under the surface of the ground by means of a pair of angularly related horizontal plates positioned on the post below the level of the ground.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses many different proposals and devices for locking a post under the surface of the ground. Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,823, shows a fence arrangement where the posts are of "L", "T" or "H" cross-sectional configuration. According to Morrow's design, each post is provided with at least a pair of anchor plates spaced apart by earth or any other filling. Morrow shows the details of two styles of anchor plates. In FIG. 1, the anchor plate "h" is elongated and is adapted to slide along a plurality of posts. Morrow shows, in FIG. 2, another style of plate which is cruciform in shape. In FIG. 9 of Morrow, another plate "j" is shown as resting at the bottom of the hole, but the shape of this plate "j" is not fully disclosed. FIG. 9 also discloses an upper plate "k" which appears to cover the entire cross section of the hole but whose shape is not otherwise disclosed. Morrow discloses in FIG. 10 a still further plate "k.sup.1 ". Again, the shape of the plate "k.sup.1 " in FIG. 10 is not fully disclosed. In any event, Morrow describes the erecting of the post in a hole in terms of taking a post with an anchor plate at its base, setting the post in a hole with this plate positioned at the bottom, then fixing the plate by driving a spike or bolt through a suitable hole in the post above the plate. Earth or the like is then filled in and rammed down over the anchor plate, partially filling the hole. Thereafter, one or more of the higher anchor plates is slideably positioned on the post. The higher plate is then forced down on the filled-in earth and fixed against rising by the use of another bolt or pin which is passed through another hole in the post above the higher anchor plate.
Trumbow, U.S. Pat. No. 788,685, shows a fence post 1 which is A-shaped in form. At its lower end, the post 1 is bent out to provide oppositely disposed and laterally extending feet 3. A rectangular anchoring collar 4 formed of clay, stone or other suitable material is slipped over the apex of the post and forced down until it rests on the upper sides of the feet 3, when the feet 3 are resting at the bottom of a hole in the ground. A block 6, preferably formed of a material analogous to that from which the collar is constructed, is provided with angular side recesses 7. The block 6 is turned slightly and inserted between the sides of the A-shaped post and pushed downwardly so as to lie upon the upper surface of the collar 4 at right angles thereto, the recesses 7 being received in the inclined sides of the posts. Thereafter a suitable filling, preferably earth, is placed in the hole surrounding the feet, collar and block, and then tamped. In order to further brace the post, a second collar 8, as shown in FIG. 2 of Trumbow, is placed over the post and pushed down, the hole having been partially filled, so as to support the collar above the block. Finally, the hole is filled and packed above the second collar so as to fill the entire opening.
Other patents showing post anchors are Hyndman, U.S. Pat. No. 289,349; Underwood, U.S. Pat. No. 443,018; Minz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,978; and Ruzicka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,154.